


Cursed

by armieflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armieflower/pseuds/armieflower
Summary: En un mundo devastado la guerra, las personas hacen lo necesario por mantenerse a flote. No importa si el precio a pagar por sobrevivir es matar parte de uno mismo.  A lo largo de los años, al comienzo de la guerra y al fin de esta, ellos dos no son la excepción.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Capítulo 1

**_Septiembre, 2004_ **

Alguna vez la sangre en sus manos podría quemar, ahora se siente tan ligera de llevar al igual que una joya banal.

Amantea no se molesta en lanzar un hechizo de limpieza sobre sus extremidades cubiertas de fluido carmesí. La gente puede ver sus manos sangrantes. No es una sorpresa si se trata de ella. Aquellos días de conmoción murieron al igual que el tiempo.

Se ve retraída cuando evoca el pasado y todos sus cambios. El mundo entero se había desmoronado, transformándose en una neblina fría durante años; cada persona era responsable de sus acciones y decisiones tomadas para la supervivencia.

Una vez se juró que jamás sería una excepción; había cumplido su juramento tanto que la persona que era antes de la guerra moría un poco todos los días. Ya no existe. 

Nunca nadie se lo ha preguntado, pero si así fuera, ella no dudaría en afirmar que correría de nuevo por el mismo camino. Ciertamente no hubo otros senderos para elegir en esos momentos de colapso en el pasado. Pero nadie lo hace, nadie cuestiona su por qué. La única persona que la hecho ya no esta a su lado, se fue. 

Mayo de 1998 es un recuerdo de victoria, lo es para el lado donde ella está clasificada.

Buenos y malos.

Malos y buenos.

Sangre pura, prístina y buena.

Sangre sucia, pútrida y mala. 

Aunque las cosas ya ni siquiera tratan sobre la sangre. 

Entonces, ¿en qué se basa todo aquello que la rodea?

¿En qué se basa su persona misma?

Siente que se va perdiendo en ese mundo de lejanías y sombras oscuras. Pero... pero... no conoce otra cosa. Si lo hizo, ya no existe tal realidad. 

Recuerdos viejos se extienden por las gritas de su vida. Ella no luchó plenamente en la segunda guerra mágica, pero sí desgarró su alma para sobrevivir a ella. Hay una diferencia abismal en eso. Las personas que no lograron sobrevivir a los cambios, enfrentaron un destino compartido.

Muerte. Perdición. Ataques. Torturas. Despojos.

Parados en la nada, con nada a su alrededor. Y eso es decir muy poco. Es quedarse extremadamente corto.

Pensamientos parecidos llenan su mente durante la noche cuando no duerme; es hipócrita viniendo de su parte. Ella se niega, siempre fue hipócrita. Siempre una contradicción. Una mentira. Siempre fue nada.

Memoriza sus propias pautas de supervivencia. Cada tortura que se le ha infligido le recuerda que la vida no fue simple y que todo tiene un precio ya sea alto o bajo. Ha pagado con creces desesperadamente. Ha pagado con sangre y conciencia. Con su alma y su magia. Lo que sea con tal de vivir. Con tal de ver otro día. No puede morir. No quiere morir. Pero a veces parece tan fácil simplemente rendirse.

Se rodea de paredes y acuna su mente entre sus manos de la misma manera en que se acuna a un bebé. Cada tortura arruina su cuerpo y psique de una forma devastadora que la deja tiesa. La destrucción rasga cada parte de su cuerpo y arruina sus funciones muy de a poco.

Siempre supo que habría un final. Siempre esperó las consecuencias de sus acciones. Lo que no deseaba es que éstas llegaran cuando aún necesitaba mucho mas tiempo. 

Amantea se está quedando sin tiempo. 

Se pregunta hasta cuándo aguantará su fortaleza inquebrantable antes de que se termine rompiendo en miles de pedazos pequeños.

Sabe que esta vez no habrá nadie para recoger los pedazos rotos. 

Cada día que pasa, se aferra a recordar para volver a casa. _Siempre_ volverá a casa. El mundo puede estar hecho cenizas pero aún tiene personas que esperan por llegada. Eso es todo lo que vale la pena para no dejarse arrastrar por la corriente de la muerte.

Su pecho se vuelve pesado como una roca cuando ocluye. Se mueve por el castillo que es la sede principal de abominables torturas y fiestas libertinas en las noches, donde la aristocracia más joven se reúne a romper cosas y la más vieja a firmar contratos y perdurar relaciones. 

El castillo en Berkshire ha sido por años un núcleo de historias asquerosas en la parte de abajo donde están las mazmorras y en la parte superior donde están los salones elegantes y lujosos. La sangre y el hedor impregnados en las paredes de las mazmorras pesan en el aire. La sensación de hundimiento y encierro es reconocido y en defecto, casi familiar. Eso la asquea provocando que su deseo de prender fuego el lugar sobrepase el riguroso límite de cuidado que procura tener con respecto a sus emociones.

Da pisadas fuertes y determinadas mientras baja las escaleras; cuando nota su reflejo en un espejo es imposible no mirarse. No se sorprende por la sangre en sus mejillas blancas. Toda su túnica está cubierta de sangre. Puede olerla, saborearla, incluso su cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, gotea en los suelos de piedra dejando machas rojas. No piensa en su reflejo frío y sin vida. Ella suele sentirse así en las tardes. Las noches ya no pueden devorarla. No de la manera en que lo hace la tarde.

Sabe que cuando termine su día y su cabeza toque la seda de su almohada, no se recordará torturando a ese hombre muggle por la simple diversión de su Maestro. La culpa se evaporó hace tanto tiempo que la idea de tenerla es casi gracioso.

No es la primera vez que tortura a una familia inocente. No será la última. 

_Hay una gran pared en frente de mí. Hay paredes alrededor de mi mente. Las paredes me escudarán cuando yo sienta que no puedo más. Nunca debo descuidar las paredes. Debo preservar mi mente. Mis emociones. Mis reacciones. Mi yo interno debe morir para que mi cuerpo pueda seguir. Forjaré paredes porque antes de protegerme de los de afuera, me protegerán de mí misma._

_Haré fuertes y poderosas las paredes que me rodean; a_ _ún si terminan ahogándome hasta la muerte un día._

Ignora con hostilidad las miradas pretenciosas de algunos soldados de menor rango. Ellos ni siquiera pueden hablar con ella sin su permiso. Se encierra mentalmente contando hasta diez. No confía en nadie, ni siquiera en los dos hombres que siempre deben caminar detrás de ella como un recordatorio de su alcance y poder.

En lo que Amantea respecta, ambos son perros falderos de su propiedad.

Trata a la verdad como un ingrediente que puede mejorar una receta, que le puede brindar sabor a la carne seca. La cosa con la verdad que se necesita en muy pocas comidas de la vida. No es necesario traer honestidad cuando los platillos se sirven fríos e incoloros, sin calidad y sin exquisitez.

Pero no hay espacios para recetas culinarias en aquella vida suya, todo se trata de pociones. Las pociones son difíciles, complejas, raras y diversas. Las comidas también, pero las pociones son las funciones principales. Todo puede salir bien o todo puede salir mal. No hay un punto medio de cocción, no hay ingredientes para mejorar el sabor, no hay algo que se pueda salvar. Una vez que se llega a un extremo y algo sale mal, no hay vuelta atrás. No se puede mejorar. Incluso el fuego bajo del caldero tiene su valor y por qué, también la luna que alumbra o el sol que abraza cuando llega el día y se ilumina el laboratorio. 

Entonces la verdad no es un ingrediente que la poción de su vida requiera.

Entonces oculta la verdad bajo la alfombra. Oculta todas sus verdades.

Hay una verdad y es que la magia no debe ser negada, eso piensa ella. Vuelve al punto de ser hipócrita cuando el hechizo de cadenas represoras es lanzado personalmente por ella a sus esclavos. Amantea reprime el núcleo mágico de sus guardias cuando es necesario. A veces les da tareas desagradables con el fin de que peleen por ganar la magia que ha de ser suya desde el momento en que se manifiesta en ellos. 

Ella es hipócrita. Esa es su palabra.

Y no le importa ni un poco.

Hay historias donde la verdad no tiene menciones entre las palabras. Hay historias oscuras, dolorosas, macabras e inhumanas. Muchas personas no son más que objetos. Hay esclavos, marionetas, juguetes y trapos sucios para dar uso y desechar. Eso es parte de su trabajo, usar y tirar. Y ella se luce mientras las paredes se cierran.

Si Amantea tiene sus paredes, nada se escapará de sus manos. 

Nada que necesite para seguir de pie. 

Pero, de nuevo, se le está acabando el tiempo. 

El indicio de un nuevo día se hace notar por las rendijas de la mazmorra, los rayos del sol parecen iluminar la mugre y pesadez del lugar. Vagamente logra ver las siluetas de los prisioneros encerrados en las celdas, hasta ese punto, luego de tantas torturas y palizas, más de uno perdió la cordura. 

Se pregunta si de alguna manera ella estaría en ese mismo lugar si hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes en el pasado.

Se pregunta si hasta ese punto, encerrada en una celda siendo violada y ultrajada, todavía tendría tiempo. 

O una razón para preocuparse por el hecho de que la vida pasa y se termina. 

El olor a humedad y el sonido de cañerías se ve opacado por las risas estruendosas de los soldados. La oscuridad se cierne sobre todos pero no importa porque están atrapados en su tórrido júbilo. La mazmorra es el único lugar que siempre conocerá, después de todo, no hay nada más para ella. Todo es vacío y negro.

A veces se siente bien que todo sea de esa forma. Si las cosas fueran llenas y brillantes, ella no sabría cómo reaccionar ante ese hecho.

Nunca tuvo nada lleno y brillante.

Tampoco nunca aspiró a tener nada igual. 

Hay una guerra afuera, accionar de buena manera es lo único que debe cumplir Puede que nada brille ante sus ojos en el futuro que se vislumbra incierto y dudoso; pero el pensamiento de ciertas palabras atosiga su mente y la obliga a seguir. No por ella, pero debe seguir.

Un latido. Una vida.

Una oportunidad. Un momento. Un futuro.

Algo. Algo por lo que accionar.

Amantea tiene razones suficientes para haber cometido los actos que cometió. Incluso si no existe tal futuro, incluso si ella termina sin vida, incluso si no queda nada más que una fosa negra y vacía con su nombre torcido. 

La voz del hombre muggle resuena en su mente junto a los gritos desgarradores de su esposa, el llanto de sus hijos la persigue como un fantasma.

Pero no se arrepiente. No siente culpa.

Sólo un vacío imposible de llenar, ni siquiera con malos sentimientos.

No sabe qué es peor, si un vacío que no se llenará o sentimientos podridos que la arruinarán.

—General, bienvenida.

Sus ojos oscuros observan fijamente al muchacho que le da la bienvenida. No debe tener más de 16 años, no debería estar en un lugar como ese.

¿Dónde se encontraba ella a esa edad?

¿Dónde se encontraba Malfoy a los 16?

¿Bajo qué suelo ambos estuvieron parados hace tantos años?

Sus manos se aprietan en puños, las uñas se clavan en su carne pero no vacila en su porte. Hay cosas peores que un pasado borroso.

El chico es escuálido, blanco, de cabello negro y ojos quietos. Puede notar que su postura es elegante y sus movimientos conjuntos y pensados. Todo en él grita años de clase de etiqueta. Es el tipo de expresión que sólo un mago sangre pura de alta sociedad podría llevar. Las manos del muchacho se encuentran limpias, su magia y su alma deben estar de la misma manera. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que se ensucie y se mire al espejo con asco, despreciándose.

Ella lo nota de inmediato. 

Los ojos del muchacho todavía no han visto las cosas que verán, sus manos no han tomado las vidas que tomará. En su mirada aún brilla una luz que se apagará. 

Le recuerda a ella en su adolescencia. Ojos de búho, piel de cordero, cuerpo de cervatillo. Eso solía decir Dolohov.

Se pregunta qué tan rota está la vida de ese mocoso. Piensa que ni siquiera es su decisión estar allí, lo nota en su mirada. Ella se guarda el pensamiento. Su rostro no se mueve ni un centímetro. Las paredes no dejan salir nada al exterior.

No piensa más, encasillando al niño como otro pobre tonto que necesita demostrar su valía, haciéndolo en el peor lugar posible. A Dolohov le encantaban ese tipo de niños. Ella fue una de esos niños.

— ¿Dónde la encontraron?

Sabe la respuesta, ella sabe más que todos en cualquier habitación que pise, pero decide probar al niño.

—En las afueras de Essex, General. —Carraspea ante la mirada de Amantea sobre él—. Dada su historia con... el niño, es obvio que tiene conexión directa con la Orden. Se niega a hablar incluso después de haberla cruzado. No quisieron avanzar más, no si su permiso.

Mientras camina sus pies golpean con tanta fuerza que los charcos de agua mugrienta se disparan hacia todas partes.

— ¿Quién la _cruzó_? —pregunta con interés de saber quién se atrevió a desobedecer sus órdenes directas.

La gente bajo su poder tiene bajo una sola regla que cumplir durante su trabajo, un principio aplicado a la fuerza, un mandamiento. Es fácil, sencillo, claro y sin problemas: nada pasa sin que ella lo sepa o autorice.

La guerra de poderes entre Generales es agresiva. Algunos están más adelantados que otros, algunos se mezclan con soldados primarios por su poco poder y relevancia, otros están muertos y los que de verdad valen algo, se sientan en la mesa del Señor Oscuro.

Ella se ha mantenido al lado de su Señor durante los últimos años. Se ha ganado el puesto. Ha mostrado ser lo suficientemente desalmada para merecer un asiento. No por nada rasguñó la superficie hasta que la sangre salió de sus uñas y la carne de sus dedos quemó. No por nada luchó.

Hay muchos bastardos que desean bajarla de su puesto, conspiran contra ella en silencio, planean las cosas que le harán por el simple hecho de estar arriba de todos. Esos mismos bastardos tienen hijos, descendencia pura que asistía con ella al colegio, hijos que desobedecen sus órdenes directas.

El niño se ve indeciso de su respuesta. Incluso ella puede escuchar las preguntas en su cabeza, sus dudas de saber qué le conviene más. Si mentirle a la primera General en las filas de Voldemort, o ganarse enemigos a tan corta edad y rango. 

—Si no me lo dices me enteraré cuando pase por esa puerta. —lo mira de soslayo—. Nunca dudes de tus superiores, aprende a reconocer quién es la persona con más poder en una habitación, por ende, la persona a la que tienes que responder. 

Se detiene en su andar y en consecuencia el chico hace lo mismo. Lo mira fijo a los ojos y ve algo cambiando dentro de él. 

Ojalá llegue a lo 20 años. Se ve como... un cordero entrando al matadero. 

¿Cuántos corderos ha visto ser despellejados?

Ha perdido la cuenta. 

»No soy paciente, pero te daré una oportunidad más. 

—Marcus Flint la _cruzó_ , General.

Flint es uno de los primeros idiotas que se atreve a desafiarla en cada oportunidad posible. El padre de Flint es General como ella, pero no uno relevante o poderoso. Es un pobre diablo que se arrastra por una segunda mirada del Señor Oscuro. Marcus desea ser un General, tiene la edad para serlo, los años de formación también, pero no la mente ni paciencia, no la táctica o estrategia. Apenas logra resaltar y con ella siendo su jefe, nunca lo hará.

Amantea no le dice nada más al adolescente, eso es todo lo que necesita saber. Si la mente de su nuevo prisionero no está lo suficientemente rota, ese sería un lo que ella llama un día de suerte. Duda mucho de eso cuando el niño le informa en voz baja que él mismo contó los 9 _crucios_ que Marcus lanzó.

¿Cuál es el valor que le dan a aquella maldición que ha sido dueña de cada persona en ese castillo?

Dobla en un pasillo, entrando a otra sección de la mazmorra. La sección de interrogatorios. Avanza a la tercera puerta y en su repentina presencia, todos en la habitación guardan silencio. No se preocupa por nadie, avanzando hacia su objetivo de manera calmada. Una mirada por el rabillo del ojo basta para que Flint se tambalee.

Suspira en silencio absorbiendo el aura de la celda.

_Las paredes son impenetrables, tan fuertes, tan arraigadas que nunca serán derribadas. He construido paredes durante muchos años, me han acompañado. No dejes que te vean. No dejes que te lean. No dejes que te conozcan. Nunca los dejes. Nunca lo permitas._

_Mantén a todos cerca para atacarlos pero lejos para que ellos no puedan devolver el ataque._

_No les permitas verte. No permitas que te dañen._

_No muestres el conflicto dentro de ti._

—Ah, pero si es la prole de los Weasley. —dice alto y claro—. Veremos si su sangre combina con su cabello, ¿no lo crees Flint?

El silencio reina de nuevo y ella estudia muy bien el cuerpo humano a sus pies. Es pura devastación y daño físico.

Lo primero que nota, de nuevo, es su cabello. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? En Hogwarts aquellas cabezas color naranja resaltaban entre las masas del alumnado. Las hebras se encuentran sucias y llenas de mugre. La vista de Amantea pasa a su piel expuesta, la han desnudado y toqueteado sin parar. Ellos no suelen hacer otra cosa con las mujeres.

La irritación la envuelve cuando duda del estado mental de su prisionero. Ojalá los soldados se limitaran a violar y maltratar a sus esposas o putas de fin de semana. No es que a ella le interese un prisionero, no es que defienda los derechos de las esposas sangre pura o las bragas de las putas. Amantea vela por sus intereses propios, los únicos que valen algo frente a sus ojos. 

Cuando un prisionero es torturado o violado hasta la locura, se convierten en escoria. Las pocas veces que encuentran prisioneros valioso prefiere mantenerlos cuerdos, por el hecho de que esa es la única forma de socavarlos con fuerza y tener información de verdad para luego por fin deshacerse de ellos. No se puede hacer mucho con alguien demente, incluso bajo horas de tortura psicológica y física, no sueltan nada porque nada tienen bajo el halo de la tortura. Entonces en ese momento es cuando ella tiene problema. 

_Tú eres parte de ellos. Tú los diriges. Tú incitas todo esto. Si no la han violado, lo harán porque tú formas parte de esto y tú permites que esto pase._

_Tú llevas esclavos con cadenas atadas al cuello._

Los golpes y cortes junto a quemaduras en forma de lunas brillan en la pálida piel. Los colores oscuros resaltan entre las pecas y marcas de nacimiento. La mente de Amantea piensa que alguna vez las únicas heridas que podría haber tenido una persona así serían a causa de quidditch.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Sus ojos se conectan y se observan. Prisionero y captor. Su rostro pecoso se descompone del dolor pero no por eso su expresión de odio flaquea. Su cuerpo entero no para de temblar y los dedos de sus pies se curvan por sus estremecimientos. Sus uñas sucias arañan el suelo por la agonía de la tortura. Su ropa interior está sucia gracias a la orina.

La persona frente a ella se ve como un animal herido, como un león lastimado. Sus ojos demuestran valor y coraje, pero todo su porte está tan roto como una taza que cae al suelo o un ser que se deja arrastrar al infierno.

Ginevra Weasley huyó por mucho tiempo y finalmente fue cazada.

—Flint, dime una cosa. —lo llama ignorando el casi cadáver a sus pies—. ¿Ves mi rostro?

El muchacho la observa fijamente. Resentimiento gotea de él.

» ¿Eres ciego Flint? ¿No me ves? Quisiera saber.

—Te veo. —responde con los dientes apretados y ella sonríe.

—Bueno, si me ves, me escuchas, ¿lo haces? ¿O quieres que haga una revisión personal de tus oídos con la punta de mi varita?

El hombre se cruza de brazos, la mira levantando la barbilla de forma desafiante. Amantea es consciente de que él es un problema, uno que ha querido resolver desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el hijo de puta se encuentra muy cuidado por su padre, otro maldito en la fila de cabrones que se amotinan para quitarle su poder en cada oportunidad posible.

Padre e hijo son un estorbo y ella solo está esperando el momento adecuado para lavar sus manos en el agua y que la sangre de ambos no sea notada por nadie.

—No podemos perder el tiempo con tus reglas de mierda, tenemos a un miembro principal de la Orden, ¿Qué es lo que hacemos? Le sacamos información a la fuerza. Así funcionan las cosas aquí.

_Así funcionaban las cosas aquí._

Antes todo Berkshire estaba bajo el mando de los Flint por órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Fue factible porque sus terrenos y finca principal estaban ubicados en esas tierras. Conocían el lugar mejor que nadie y lo controlaron por muchos años. Su casa ancestral se había formado en aquellos acres verdes. Ella les quitó todo eso, no sus terrenos o su mansión, sino su poder y relevancia. 

Cuando Amantea había vuelto victoriosa de la guerra en Austria, el Señor Oscuro le obsequió Berkshire bajo su mando como muestra de " _agradecimiento_ " por sus fieles servicios en Carinthia.

Estaba bien, mientras más arriba estuviera, más fácil sería mover los hilos que quisiera. El territorio pasó a manos de Amantea y ella pudo dirigirlo de la forma que consideraba apropiada siempre y cuando se respetaran las órdenes del Señor Oscuro.

—Flint. —Dice más calmadamente, jugando con su varita—. ¿Me oyes?

La irritación sube al rostro del hombre.

— ¡Joder, sí! ¡Te oigo bien!

—Pero parece que no. Las cosas aquí, se hacen como yo lo digo.

Apenas levanta su varita, el _crucio_ alcanza a Flint y lo deja en el suelo, completamente arrodillado y gritando de agonía. Ella ve con atención cómo el hombre cae, doblándose y suplicando por su piedad. La tortura se expande por el cuerpo de Marcus como si fuera veneno. Amantea no duda en lanzar un segundo _crucio_ a la altura de su pecho, para que sin duda se le pare el corazón. Eso no sucede, ella piensa que un día se encargará de hacerlo morir.

En ese momento es muy fácil y con el tiempo ha desarrollado cierta atracción hacia lo difícil. 

La expresión en el rostro de Flint es angustiosa. Ella está bien con eso. Que se retuerza. Que sufra. La agonía se desvanecerá en unos minutos pero el dolor perdurará horas. Su deseo es que ojalá quede jodido por algunos días, así no tendrá que ver su insoportable rostro en las juntas semanales.

»Recuerda esto cuando pienses cómo son las cosas en este lugar. Va para todos ustedes. Puedo ser mucho más creativa a la hora de los castigos y lo saben bien de antemano.

Se dirige a la pelirroja y chasquea la lengua con asco. No se inmuta por su mirada de odio y furia desde el suelo, la impotencia por lastimarla debe pudrirla por dentro, Amantea lo sabe. Ella ha sido la causante de muchas desgracias de aquella Orden de mierda.

Amantea duda que la mirada siniestra de Weasley sea porque acaba de cruzar a Marcus Flint.

—Quiero que la trasladen a las mazmorras de mi mansión. Yo la voy a romper. —Ordena a uno de sus propios guardias—. Vístanla, me da asco.

Uno de sus hombres asiente y toma a Weasley bruscamente del codo, logrando que se ponga de pie y sus rodillas tiemblen de dolor por las torturas. La falta de carne en el cuerpo de Weasley es fascinante y asqueroso de ver. Está chupada por todas partes.

Amantea no es ciega y nota la mirada de lujuria de su guardia sobre la pelirroja.

Ah, por si no pensaba que los estándares de esos hombres ya estaban lo suficientemente bajos.

»Si la tocas mis perros se van a comer tu mano directamente de tu cuerpo.

Se llevan a Weasley por el pasillo, toqueteándola más de lo necesario. Amantea rueda los ojos con aburrimiento. Se acerca a uno de sus hombres.

—Quiero en mi escritorio todo un informe sobre la captura de hoy. —es lo primero que dice, arrastrado las palabras. —Bajas y posibles méritos de ascenso, me encuentro generosa. 

Odia a todos en esa habitación. 

—Con ella podemos hacer mucho. Después de todo, su familia traidora de sangre es la Orden misma.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

El hombre aprieta la mandíbula.

—General Lanbetter, tenemos sospechas de que hay un asentamiento en las afueras de Essex, ella fue encontrada con una chica más, pero no pudimos atraparla. Escapó.

—No esperaba mucho más de su inutilidad como tropa. —Responde mirándose las uñas sucias de sangre seca—. Envía un grupo a rastrear el área verde, lleva a la mitad del A3 hacia las costas de Essex y monta guardia, también coloca barreras anti aparición en las entradas y salidas.

—Como ordene, General. —es lo último que le dice antes de salir de la habitación para acatar sus órdenes.

Arruinado en el suelo, nadie hace un movimiento para ayudar a Flint. Ella lo ha maldecido dos veces con un _crucio_ , él ya debería estar de pie listo para servir. No puede creer que desee ser un General con esa fortaleza tan mengua. 

Nadie tiene alma en ese lugar. 

—Si alguien le pone a Flint un dedo encima, se lo corto. —canturrea Amantea con otra sonrisa, mirando a los presentes en la habitación.

No hay mujeres en asuntos como esos.

Ese es un mundo de hombres.

Ella es la excepción.

Se lo prometió.

»Cuando me vaya, quiero que lo encierren en una celda cerrada. Que lo encuentre su padre... si es que puede.

—General... —un soldado carraspea—. Lord Flint está en España suprimiendo rebeliones. Su viaje se extiende hasta...

—Bueno, ¿no es ese el punto? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí haciéndole compañía a Marcus?

Nadie habla.

»Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Cada uno de ellos asiente lentamente, Amantea ni siquiera los mira mientras sale de la celda ondeando su túnica negra y apretando sus manos manchadas de sangre seca.

Los gritos de agonía y desesperación resuenan entre las paredes de las mazmorras.

El tiempo no se detiene. 

Los aullidos de dolor desgarradores se mezclan junto a las risas de algunos soldados divirtiéndose con cuerpos ajenos.

El tiempo avanza rápidamente. 

Los gritos aumentan. Las súplicas son ignoradas. La piedad es aplastada. 

Siempre persisten. Como un canto a la muerte. A la guerra.

Mientras camina lejos del lugar, solo quiere correr lejos, viéndose ahogada por la oscuridad.

Cuando vuelva a casa se limpiará la sangre.

Siempre es la misma rutina.

Y eso es lo que es ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, yo sé que ya he subido este capitulo MUHAS veces, pero AL FIN, ha quedado como me gusta. Cambiar el tiempo verbal y ciertos párrafos fue bueno. 
> 
> Prometo que ya nunca más lo voy a cambiar ajajajaja
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo♥ 
> 
> Nos vemos♥
> 
> 16/01/2021


	2. Capítulo 2

****_Septiembre, 2004_ ** **

La llama de la Orden está apagada, como una simple vela.

La magia, a veces, logra que la llama de una vela perdure por horas y la cera no caiga, entonces su misión de iluminar un cuarto, un mundo, una vida, no termina. Pero todos saben una cosa cuando se habla de guerras y resultados, es factible que la magia no alcanza para siempre al igual que el amor, que la nobleza, que el purismo de las almas y el sentido de la moral. Todo termina. Todo se acaba. Todo se corta. El primer error de la Orden y sus seguidores, fue creer que las cosas no eran así. Entonces su luz se apagó junto a su magia, fueron una vela que iluminó y luego oscureció. El fuego muere, el humo nace y la cera cae.

Pero ellos son como un maldito Fénix.

Puede ser posible que renazcan en forma de un fuego furioso.

Puede ser que vuelvan con fuerza.

Puede ser que ella termine cayendo gracias a eso.

La vida antes de la segunda guerra mágica fue extinta rápidamente apenas sucedieron los acontecimientos del 2 de mayo de 1998. Con el triunfo del Señor Oscuro, su poder en aquel nuevo mundo se alzó y brilló ante todos. Cada campo, cada aspecto y cada detalle fueron meticulosamente calculados antes de la guerra para su prosperidad en el tiempo. Esa era la única forma de mantener un reino; planeando, calculando, haciendo y deshaciendo.

Derramando sangre, principalmente.

Nunca hubo manera de no mancharse.

El Señor Oscuro fue la persona más cautiva de sus pensamientos y desconfianzas hacia todos para ese entonces. Con el tiempo cambió, transformándose en un rey confiado de su reino, pero siempre manteniendo su cautela. Voldemort siempre ha tenido segundos planes; su idea de organización era un plan inicial y otro de contingencia. El Régimen —como se empezó a llamar al gobierno oscuro de Voldemort— se convirtió en un imperio sólido armado a base de estudios de poder. Cimientos forjados a base de fuerza, creencias y promesas de prosperidad ante todos los medios.

Todo bajo un cielo oscuro en un día nublado.

Cuando todo se dio vuelta Amantea era muy joven, inexperta, tonta y dolida. No era alguien consciente de un mundo destruido o de vidas tomadas por hechos biológicos como la sangre. Era una adolescente, casi una niña, pero entendía algo y se aferró a esa idea: sin poder y sin renombre, no llegaría a ningún lado más que a una fosa común en forma de cadáver.

No fue fácil, pero un día observó a los grandes dirigiendo y otro fue ella quién gritó las órdenes y dirigió las misiones. Mucho más allá de la seguridad ganada y el voto de confianza, a veces ser la cabeza y autoridad se sintió bien.

Debería hacerlo, después de todo, ella estaba completamente arruinada.

Escalar a la cima no fue fácil.

Nada fue fácil.

Caminar por las calles siendo un mortífago reconocido es cargar honor teñido de color rojo, nobleza manchada con enojo, el tipo de hazaña que hace que todos posen sus ojos. La gente mira, agacha la cabeza y sigue su camino. Ser un mortífago es una tarjeta gris, porque se encuentra entre el negro y el blanco.

El negro es la muerte.

El blanco es la vida.

El gris es el resultado de no saber si despertarás al día siguiente.

Así es vivir en las filas del Señor Oscuro. No existe una certeza.

La marca, en todo su esplendor y exclusividad, con todo su dolor y agonía, es un signo de superioridad. Mucha gente la desea, muchos se asesinan entre ellos para ser considerados dignos. A veces aficionados presumen marcas falsas, y entonces se quedan sin extremidades.

Tener la marca es firmar una sentencia, y no tenerla es caminar sobre un campo minado. No hay formas de estar a salvo, y Amantea se persigue con eso.

Entonces, deja de vivir.

No hay vida donde reina la supervivencia cada día. Rondando páramos de sangre y muerte, cadáveres y esclavos. No hay vida entre las paredes de una mazmorra.

Y si alguna vez hubo una vida, está perdida entre la guerra.

Amantea es consciente de que hombres peligrosos la rodean, siempre se ha visto envuelta entre gente codiciosa de poder impulsada por la malicia. Por esa misma razón es que sus pasos son cautelosos y silenciosos. Los hombres bajo El Régimen de Voldemort ya no son simples magos con deseo de hacer valer su linaje y una idea arcaica de purismo. Los soldados de El Régimen no van con un pedazo de madera en la mano lanzando crucios y maldiciones asesinas por que sí. Las filas han sido cambiadas y renovadas en los últimos años. Muchos cayeron, otros resurgieron. Ella ha visto todas las caídas desde primera fila. Siguió de muy cerca el triunfo de otros. Aprendió mucho de todos ellos para justamente no ser la persona que perdiera en el juego. Los nombres de muchas personas podrían haber desaparecido, otros podrían haberse alzado con la expectativa de algo consistente. Amantea se aseguró cada día de que su nombre quedara grabado en la piedra donde estaba la cima.

¿Qué es la cima en un mundo aplastado?

Ella considera que existen muchas cimas en una sola pirámide, nunca una sola. Si así fuera, entonces nunca habría ningún ganador. Los intereses son las cosas que impulsan a las personas en primer lugar, y luego está la desesperación. Amantea piensa, piensa mucho en las noches y su cima es de colores negros que la hunden en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué ella tiene una cima negra? ¿Qué es la cima comparada con lo que es correcto? ¿Qué es ganar un nuevo día de sobrevivencia si a la noche quizá no volverá a abrir los ojos?

La cima empieza cuando su desesperación ruge dentro de ella de la misma forma en que lo hace un león. No importan los colores, no importa el mundo, no importa un reino. Solo importan los motivos de su desesperación. Ya no juegan sus intereses. Estos fueron asesinados por la llamada de la razón entre las olas de la muchedumbre apresurada por subir un escalón.

¿Cómo se llega a la cima en un panorama de miedo y pérdida?

Entonces la pérdida es lo único que la hace cuestionar su entorno y ver con otros ojos las cosas que tiene en las manos. Cosas que intenta desesperadamente no manchar con sangre.

Amantea ha perdido mucho.

Sigue su camino. En una cima. Una cima llena de colores oscuros. Como toda la realidad persistente de la materia misma.

El negro a veces puede ser encantador.

Otras veces la contamina de la misma forma en que lo haría el petróleo.

—Ya se estaba tardando. —ese es el saludo del General Jenkins.

La mirada de Amantea examina toda la fachada de la primera escuela de futuros mortífagos en el Mundo Mágico. La primera de muchas que le siguieron.

Centros de Aprendizaje y Reivindicación de Valores Sagrados.

CARVS.

Una vez la idea de alinearse en las filas del Señor Oscuro era algo solo para los magos de sangre pura, hijos de alguien, primogénitos enviados al matadero por los errores de sus padres, el orgullo de linaje y pureza pasados de generación en generación. No era algo que pudiera ser visto con orgullo en la sociedad mágica, sino un secreto oculto entre familias ricas y poderosas con hilos en cada rincón del Ministerio. No era una valía, pero terminar en un lugar como CARVS, en aquel presente, sí lo es.

Fundirse en un infierno como lo es CARVS es tratar de sobrevivir para algunos. Otros, ven el ingreso a la institución como la mejor cosa que les podría pasar. Eso habla lo suficiente del panorama.

Ella cree que el término escuela es demasiado simple y podría ser también, quedarse corto. Aquel edifico no es una escuela, no es un internado, es la muestra de qué tan lejos pueden llegar los seres humanos cuando se trata de poder, subordinación, influencia y dominio.

Amantea también cree que es la prueba de cuánto podemos arruinar un mundo por las personas que nos importan.

Ella guarda el pensamiento. Es buena guardando, compartimentando.

—Tenía asuntos más importantes que supervisar tu escuelita. —responde caminando hacia la puerta de entrada donde los magos guardianes inclinan la cabeza ante su presencia.

Las paredes rojas son tan altas como recuerda desde la última vez que ha visitado el lugar, cuadros de mortífagos relevantes observan cada uno de sus movimientos, las salas emanan la sensación indescriptible de magia oscura y de todas formas la imagen pulcra y elegante persiste. Quizá la sangre salpica en lugares más discretos como las grietas y no en las paredes. Quizá es el problema de las personas ver las manchas carmesí y no la existencia de las mismas.

—Es un honor su visita, General Lanbetter. —la voz del hombre a su lado es suave y al mismo tiempo resuena entre los pasillos, en un modo de tregua amistosa que no existirá.

Jenkins debe rondar los 50 años, ella se arriesga por menos, quizá 47. Amantea sabe un par de cosas sobre él; ha sido un maestro de renombre en Durmstrang en años pasados, tiene cierto sentido de pertenencia con sus alumnos pues ha sido un maestro toda su vida, es un hombre solitario y quizá con lealtades propias bien escondidas pero, ¿a qué exactamente? Ella no sabe eso. Jenkins no lleva la marca por lo cual no es un mortífago, pero sí tiene poder e influencia, aunque nunca ha sido llamado en presencia del Señor Oscuro para dar informes de las escuelas. Nunca ha sido necesario pues nunca ha fallado en su trabajo y nunca ha generado preguntas ni sospechas.

Amantea trata de mantener una vista ampliada de las personas.

Jenkins es, en cierto modo, algo peligroso. Es un maestro. Un maestro siempre puede leer a sus estudiantes. A veces, sin miedo a ella o a la reputación que ha forjado con los años, la trata como a uno. Amantea detesta eso.

—Espero que los soldados estén bien encaminados, ya sabes para qué los estás preparado. —le dice en un tono de voz frío mientras caminaba con las manos en su espalda. —. Y sabes lo que se acerca.

El camino hacia las salas de aprendizaje es simple y completamente desolado, todo en silencio gracias a hechizos de sonido. La alfombra del suelo pasa de rojo a verde a medida que avanzan entrando a otra división del lugar.

—General, tenga algo de fe en mi trabajo. —canturrea—. El programa avanza con eficacia y no hemos tenido ninguna baja el trimestre pasado.

No es una sorpresa que la gente muere dentro de las instalaciones de CARVS.

No muggles o nacidos de ellos, sino los jóvenes que entran como alumnos. La sede de Bulgaria es un cementerio, España y Turquía son centros de tortura para futuros mortífagos más que sedes de enseñanza. El aprendizaje en CARVS no es humano, y no solo los muggles han de ser azotados con cadenas. Amantea sabe bien de antemano todo lo que se enseña, ella podría recitar cada clase a la perfección.

—Bueno Jenkins, vine de Austria con 15 soldados muertos bajo el brazo, la cantidad más alta de bajas en el último año. ¿Crees que eso defiende tu punto de alguna manera?

Ella sabe que la guerra es la guerra, la gente muere y las cosas desaparecen. No es un número alto, 15 es poco, pero eso fue al principio, cuando no hubieron cientos de enfrentamientos y muchos reclutas inexpertos sin la educación de CARVS.

La falta de soldados es un problema.

Por otro lado, la Orden no ha sido registrada en dos años enteros, la caza de Ginevra Weasley junto al robo reciente de bóvedas de las familias sangre pura más ricas del Mundo Mágico fueron los únicos avistamientos. Rebeliones en Suecia bajo El Régimen fueron suprimidas y no se les dio mucha importancia.

Están en las sombras, donde nadie los puede ver, donde se prepararán para dar pelea.

Ella sabe que están allí.

Ellos han crecido, nota, se han estado metiendo en el suelo como raíces.

Han visto sus errores y van a contratacar. Las rebeliones en España no cesan y han muerto dos Generales, entre ellos, el padre de Flint.

Supone que nadie encontrará a Marcus en las mazmorras. 

Observan desde afuera una clase, se encuentran veinte alumnos sentados en la madera pegada alrededor de la pared de forma muy poco inglés. No necesitan bancos o sillas, no tienen que anotar nada, solo aprender métodos de tortura. Hay cinco muggles vestidos de una forma muy andrajosa, atados a sillas con expresiones de terror en sus rostros. Son una familia pobre, sin cuidado del Estado muggle, no tienen a nadie que abogue por ellos en su mundo por eso son las presas más fáciles de cazar sin que nadie haga preguntas. Siempre son los mismos sujetos de prueba en CARVS.

—General, usted y yo somos soldados, no nos involucramos en temas políticos, quizá si consiguiera un aliado político para conquistar mediante papeles y no sangre… no habría bajas tan absurdas en misiones obsoletas como invadir Austria mágica.

No hay una guerra en sí, pero la conquista de territorio es mediante sangre cuando ciertas resistencias pequeñas se rebelan y su parte política se encuentra en estado de reemplazo, nada de otro mundo. En Austria por primera vez habían usado magia negra, lo que dejó 15 soldados muertos.

Ella adopta una expresión burlona.

— ¿Te parecen tontas las decisiones de nuestro Señor?

— ¿Usted lo hace? Puedo ver que tampoco niega mis declaraciones.

—Le responderás a tu encargado el General Lebrose. —es todo lo que dice, guardando el comentario.

Ella tenía un posible aliado político en el pasado, pero él se fue.

— ¿Han de ser ciertas las noticias, General? —le pregunta viendo la sangre emerger del niño muggle, sus gritos están insonorizados por un hechizo.

—Ah, ¿si te digo que sí me darás soldados eficientes?

—General, no sea burlesca, como ya sabe… la Orden es un tema delicado.

Rueda sus ojos, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

La sangre del niño llega a las botas de un soldado joven, este se ve asqueado y mueve su pie como si la roña lo envenenara. El crucio es disparado directamente en la cien del niño, este convulsiona en su silla y cae al suelo todavía atado, temblando y con los ojos blancos. Su madre lo ve desesperada mientras solloza, la persona siguiente es la niña de unos meses que llora por los gritos y no por que la van a fusilar en breve.

El bebé, porque no cree que tenga más de un año, queda muerta en segundos luego de un crucio. Por supuesto que no lo aguantaría. Es pequeña y débil. El maestro patea el cadáver y lo arroja con fuerza a un basurero mágico. Todos observan con fijeza, algunos sonríen complacidos, otros se encuentran estoicos. La madre llora y parece que ha perdido su alma. Son otras las personas que le han soltado la mano a dicha cosa en esa habitación.

—Si fuera burlesca estaría en una casa de putas en Knockturn Alley atendiendo clientes y no supervisándote para que no te corten la cabeza. —murmura sin apartar la vista del basurero negro. —Sabes el tema de las bóvedas, supongo que es de tu conocimiento que han encontrado a Ginevra Weasley.

—Fue gratificante enterarme, luego de tantas búsquedas de un miembro… interesante, de la Orden. Supongo que ya la han roto.

—Todavía no, está delirante gracias a Marcus Flint y su sesión de crucios prematuros.

—Por actitudes como esas, es que el muchacho no pasó su educación aquí. Una pena lo de su padre.

Ella tararea sin comprometerse, se despega del marco de la puerta cuando la varita del maestro es conectada con los oídos de la madre, logrando sacar partes de su cerebro por el otro lado.

—Usaron magia oscura en Austria, Jenkins. —avisa dando vistazos cortos en otras clases con otro tipo de torturas y maldiciones—Han aprendido de sus errores, han visto en lo que fallaron… Y volverán más fuertes que nunca. Fueron dos años tranquilos, pero ya se ha acabado la tranquilidad.

— ¿Sospecha del comienzo de otra guerra mágica?

La pregunta sale como si estuvieran en un examen de CARVS y ella desea rechinar los dientes.

—Ellos no tienen los medios para ser partícipes de una. —salen al campo de entrenamiento donde los estudiantes ejercitan—. Pero sería estúpido dar algo por hecho y bajar la guardia. Mucho puede pasar en dos años.

Ella recuerda los nombres de todos los países neutrales en la guerra. Nunca hicieron barrido de territorio en esos lugares.

—Ah, una de mis mejores alumnas. —le dice secamente.

—No fui tu alumna Jenkins, pero de haberlo sido, te habría matado.

Él ríe de manera oscura.

—Siempre puedes entrar en la sala trasera y ver el retrato de…

—Paso. —Hace un ademán con la mano— ¿Hablaste con Lestrange para los arreglos de diciembre?

—Aún no, es muy temprano, adelantarnos sería darle la oportunidad de fallar en otra misión estúpida y comprometer una fecha especial para nuestro Señor. No queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, Jenkins, todos tenemos nuestros intereses. —Levanta una ceja— ¿Qué pasa con los tuyos?

—Lo que desee nuestro Señor.

Una lenta sonrisa tira de su rostro cuando Jenkins conjura los documentos que ella ha necesitado y planea estudiar bien durante esa noche. Entonces, si dormir en un problema, se puede concentrar en asegurar sus intereses.

—Absolutamente, Jenkins, lo que desee nuestro Señor. —Su vista se pasea perezosamente en lo que queda del recinto, no se molesta en hablar con otros maestros, verificar recibos o seguir allanando las instalaciones en busca de algo que sea buena excusa para cortar la cabeza de Jenkins—. Muy bien tu escuela, otro mes en el que no te matan, bastardo suertudo.

Empieza a caminar al punto de aparición.

—Envíe mis saludos a su esposo, General.


End file.
